


Constellations

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A talk of stars and stories. And more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone.

The night on D'Qar is warm, the pleasant breeze soft against the naked skin of Poe's arms and the darkness filled with the quite cries of nocturnal birds. The grass covered ground beneath him is cold and uncomfortable, but still he doesn't want to move. Finn is next to him and that makes the discomfort seem so insignificant.

Above them looms the night sky, the planet's twin moons full and bright, but still the stars are clearly visible. Finn is lying on his back, staring up at them, while Poe sits reclining, supporting his weight on his hands.

He studies Finn out of the corner of his eye, something he's got pretty good at over the last few weeks since the man woke up out of his coma, and he can see his lips are moving as his eyes shift across the night sky.

“Finding constellations?” Poe asks, curious about what Finn is doing.

“Hmm?” Finn looks at him. “No, just... well, I'm recalling which star is which.”

That gets Poe's full attention.

“You mean you can remember all of them.”

Finn shrugs.

“Most.”

Poe just stares, he can't help it.

_How could anyone remember every single star?_

He is so used to moving from planet to planet and the stars never being in the same place, that he found the ability to be able to remember every single star unfathomable.

“That one,” Finn says as he sits up and points to a small, bluish star. “That's the Kidri system, agricultural colonies. The one to the right, is T-324/H-2, single gas giant in orbit, nothing of note on its moons.”

Poe keeps staring. He knows he shouldn't, that it might make Finn feel like he's weird and that's the last thing Poe wants, but he can't stop.

“I take it you don't do that?” Finn says

“More like can't, buddy. That's what I have BB-8 for. Among other things.”

Finn shrugs.

“I suppose... I've always considered them friends.”

Poe frowns at that, not following.

“Stormtroopers grow up on ships, you know,” Finn answers his unspoken question.

“No, I didn't.”

“I suppose it's easier to contain us that way, make sure we're not subjected to 'undue influence' so we don't rebel.”

“Didn't stop you though,” Poe says with a small laugh.

“No.” Finn's voice is so low that Poe almost can't hear him.

Part of him wants to reach out and hug him, tell him again that he's braver than anyone else Poe has ever know and that he should be proud of himself for what he did. But it's the other part – the one that worries where that might lead, the part that always reminds him that he should not be enjoying touching Finn as much as he does, that Finn isn't his to touch at all – that wins and he remains where he is.

“But really, until Jakku, all I had ever really seen were the inside of capital ships and hyperspace outside. And the stars. Stardestroyers doesn't have a whole lot of view ports, but I liked to sneak up on one of the observation decks whenever I could and look out on the stars. We weren't supposed to go there but...”

Finn grins as his voice trails off and Poe smiles in return.

_A right little rebel you were, even at a young age_ , he thinks.

“I would always find an odd one first, one that stood out, like one with a special color. Then I could find the rest from that.”

Finn pulls up his knees and wraps his arms around them as he talks, and over at Poe.

“Impressive,” is all the pilot says, not knowing what else _to_ say.

Finn looks at him.

“Is it really any odder than drawing pictures in the stars?”

Poe smiles.

“I suppose not. Though constellations' are not really pictures.” He sees Finn's eyebrows pull together in a frown. “They're well, stories. Representations of stories anyway. People... invent them to remind themselves and others of the stories that are important. The stories about who they are and what's important in life.”

“Does D'Qar have any?”

“Not old ones since there was no intelligent life on this planet until the Resistance set up base. Didn't stop any of us from making some up.”

Poe points to up at the sky.

“See those four stars in a straight line?”

Finn shifts around so he can see what Poe's pointing at. His shoulder is so close to Poe's now that the pilot can feel the heat coming of his skin. It makes his heart skip a beat.

“Mmm.”

“Jess named them 'The Lightsaber'.”

Finn laughs.

“Of course she would.”

Finn turns his head and he's suddenly so close, and his eyes looks so large to Poe, so easy to fall into.

“Did you make any?”

Poe looks away, nervously licking his lips and tries to get his brain to work again.

“Erm yeah.”

“Which?”

“See the four there that makes a rectangle? And the two beneath them? Called them The X-Wing.”

For several seconds Finn says nothing, just sit staring at the stars that Poe indicated. Then he shakes his head and his shoulders slump down in defeat.

“I'm sorry, I can't see it.”

His voice sounds so downcast, as if he's failed an important test, and Poe's heart breaks a little.

“Here, let me show you.”

He reaches out and puts an arm around Finn's shoulder, putting his right hand across the younger man's, intending to help. The moment he does, he realizes how spectacular a bad idea it was.

Finn is warm and Poe is suddenly hyper aware of all the places their bodies are touching. Not only that, he smells nice too – like grass and leather, and slightly musky – and it takes all Poe's self restraint not to do something he shouldn't.

For an instant he thinks about pulling away, but that might make Finn think he did something wrong and that's the last thing Poe wants. The last thing apart from having to explain to Finn why sitting so close with his arm around him is making Poe feel things that he shouldn't be, because if Poe did explain there's a great chance that he might feel some sort of obligation to... do something.

It made Poe worry at times, that Finn still seemed to think he owed Poe something, when it was really the other way around. Without Finn's courage Poe would have neither his life, nor his freedom, but Finn sees it differently. That thought, that Finn might say yes to something where he perhaps doesn't want to because he thinks he owes Poe, has kept the pilot awake at night more than once.

Explaining really _is_ the last thing Poe wants to do, so pulling back isn't an option available. Instead he decides to brazen it out.

Swallowing Poe shifts around so Finn can't feel how fast his heart is beating in his chest. He folds his fingers around the younger man's and raise their joint hands.

“Like this,” he says, his voice sounding husky to his own ears.

“Draw a line from the top left to the bottom right, then from the top left to the bottom right. That's the s-foils when they're extended. The two down there are the nose of the canopy.”

Finn turns his head to look at him and it puts his lips so close, close enough to-

Poe roughly slaps the thought down.

“That's an X-Wing?” The mirth in Finn's eyes and voice make Poe smile.

“I didn't say it was a good one, did I? Besides, constellations are usually abstract.”

Finn just snorts and looks back up at the sky.

No longer feeling quite as panicky, Poe finds it rather nice to sit this way, despite the butterflies crashing into the walls of his stomach.

He studies Finn surreptitiously, the young man's features distant as he stares at the night sky.

“Lightsaber. X-Wing. I suppose it makes sense that you see weapons up there, with the war and all, but aren't there any that are more... peaceful?”

“Those.” He point their hands to a small cluster of stars just above the horizon and immediately regrets his choice.

“What are they?”

Well, he's committed now. No other way but through.

“Erm, Snap named them The Lover's. With a bit of imaginations you... you can make two hearts out of them.”

Poe knows he's terse, but he just want this over with quickly.

“Snap?” Finn laughs and turns, again putting those wonderful lips so close to Poe's, his breath gusting over the skin of the pilot's face, making him shiver.

“I wouldn't have thought him that romantic. You, now...”

Finn's smile seems impossibly close, how did he-

Then Finn's lips brushes against Poe's and his brain grinds to a complete halt.

As abruptly as the kiss started it ends. The touch of lips is gone and Finn is pulling away from him and Poe can hear a small 'I'm sorry' continuously falling from Finn's mouth and... that's wrong, Finn has nothing to apologize for.

Sitting up on his knees, Poe grabs hold of the younger man's arm and he feels how Finn goes stiff at the touch.

“Hey!”

“I'm sorry,” Finn says one last time before falling silent.

Poe swallows hard. This is exactly what he's been trying to avoid. _Why did Finn just kiss him?_

Well, there is an easy way to get an answer to that.

“Finn, why did you-”

“I'm sorry,” Finn says again. “I know I should have asked if it was okay first, but I was too scared.”

Finn is looking away as he speaks, shifting, still trying to pull away.

“It's okay, buddy, it is. But that doesn't answer why.”

“I- I wanted to. I've wanted to ever since I woke up in Medbay and saw you standing in the doorway looking at me, saw the way you smiled at me. Every day I wanted to little bit more and I thought you wanted to as well. I read you wrong, I'm sorry.”

“You didn't, Finn. You didn't read me wrong.”

Finally Finn looks up at him, still tense and doubt written all over his features.

“I just...” Well, damn. He can either own up, or let Finn think he did something horrible.

Not a hard choice.

“I'm terrified of pushing you into something.”

“You're not. Why would you think that?” The frank puzzlement in Finn's voice convinces Poe far more than his words that he's telling the truth.

“Because I want to kiss you too. A whole lot, in fact.”

Finn's lips forms a small 'oh' and Poe has to claps his hands together to not reach out and touch them.

For a moment Finn's gaze lingers on Poe's lips and that feels almost like being kissed again, then the young man ducks his head and picks nervously at the hem of his shirt.

“I... I want to do more than kiss you too.”

Poe feels unaccountably warm at that.

“Yeah, that... usually kinda follows.”

Finn looks shyly up at him.

“It doesn't bother you?”

“Bother is... not the word I would use, no,” Poe says affectionately.

The smile Finn gives him is as bright and blinding as the sun, but still the younger man remains where he is.

Nervously Poe licks his lips and that draws Finn's attention back to his mouth again, and dammit – Finn made the first move so Poe supposes that he's the one who'll have to make the second one.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks.

Finn nods, looking eagerly at him and more than half a lifetime's worth of experience vanishes as morning dew for Poe, leaving him as nervous as he was at 15 when he kissed a boy for the first time.

He swallows again as he reaches out and puts one hand Finn's shoulder, leans in and brushes his lip's against the other man's.

They're soft, even softer than he imagined they'd be. And so warm.

Finn presses back, slightly awkward and a bit shy, as if he's still not entirely sure of his welcome.

Poe can't have that. He shifts his hand so it comes up to cup Finn's cheek and he let his tongue lap at his bottom lip.

Finn's breath hitches and his body jumps, which is enough to make Poe think about pulling back and he might have if Finn hadn't licked him back.

The touch of Finn's tongue against his own makes sparks fly through Poe's body and he knows there's no pulling back now even if he wanted to. It's like stalling his X-Wing while in a grav-well, exhilarating and intoxicating, and all he can do is hope he doesn't crash when gravity catches hold of him.

Finn is kissing him back in earnest now and what the young man lacks in skill, he more than makes up for in enthusiasm and passion.

Finally they pull apart and for a moment they just sit there, staring at each other, breathless and panting.

Finn is the one to find his voice again first.

“That was... good.”

“Just good?” Poe laughs, feeling giddy and silly all of a sudden.

“Fantastic.”

“Better.”

Finn laughs too at that and reach out to caress Poe's cheek, and the pilot can't hold back a shiver at that.

“Can we do that again?”

“As often as you like.”

Finn's radiant smile steals Poe's breath, but he can't say that he cares – he didn't need it anyway.

“Can we...”

“Yes?”

“Can we do other things too?”

“If you want to, yes. Though I suggest we find a bed for that, I'm too old to fool around on the grass.”

The smile fades from Finn's lips, but it stays in his eyes so Poe doesn't mind it that much.

“I want to kiss you again. Can I?”

Poe nods and Finn immediately leans in and does just that.

In the back of Poe's mind he can't help thinking about what Snap will say when he learns about this. He named that constellation partially as a joke after having caught Poe mooning over Finn yet again. Poe knows he'll be insufferable, but can't bring himself to care. He had said that the stories told by constellations were meant to be about the things in life that's really important after all. And Finn's soft, electric kisses and warm, heavy body pressing against Poe's is worth any amount of teasing.

It's worth everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://the-name-is-finn.tumblr.com/) for those that are interested.


End file.
